The Eleventh Hour
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} The Eleventh Hour is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 72nd episode overall. Plot As the fourth game is drawing near, Squidward informs everyone about the rumor of “The Eleventh Hour”. Transcript episode begins as Squidward is painting a picture of him holding a ball of fire in his tentacle with everyone falling to their knees. Squidward: Modern art. SpongeBob: I know Squidward… turns around to see SpongeBob looking out of his first-floor window. Squidward: Why are you doing this? SpongeBob: Because Patrick dared me to do it. Squidward: Why don’t you just stop listening to the pink buffoon? SpongeBob: Because he’s the one holding the ladder now. see that Patrick is still holding it. Squidward: Right… Patrick? Patrick: Yes? Squidward: I will give you two cents to move away from the ladder. Patrick: 2 CENTS?! I’LL DO IT! moves away from the ladder as it moves away, and SpongeBob does a two-take before falling to the ground. Squidward then gets a phone call from his phone. Squidward: Hopefully that isn’t them too. picks up the phone as a voice opens the phone call. ???: Are you alone? Squidward: There’s about 10,000 people… does that count? ???: Heh heh heh... very funny. There needs to be no one else in the room because I’m about to tell you something that will CHANGE YOUR LIFE. Squidward: You’re trying to sell me something… aren’t you? ???: No. Have you heard of “The Eleventh Hour”? Squidward: Nope… ???: Well now you know… other guy ends the phone call. Squidward: Damn pranksters. outside SpongeBob and Patrick have disappeared to somewhere else as they have left the ladder outside Squidward’s house. Squidward looks out of the window to see this as he then remembers that practice for the fourth game is happening now and rushes over there. the gym we have the team practicing for the game as Squidward bursts in. Squidward: Woah… I’m only in later because someone called me. hides his IFishPhone somewhere else as back at Squidward’s house, the phone keeps ringing. Kobe: Doesn’t everyone call people all the time? Like I could call you now to start practicing for the next game which is happening tomorrow night? Oh, by the way… imitates his hand being a phone. Tomorrow night. Fourth match. Squidward: Tomorrow night?! I thought it was later… like three weeks later. Kobe: Well… to make way for “other events” in the schedule… they moved it towards a different date due to FOX. Squidward: Don’t say that they moved that sci-fi show to somewhere else?! Kobe: They… cancelled it. Squidward: Right… let’s get this match over and done with, then I’ll comment to FOX. Kobe: That’s the motivation I want here… (he looks at the others.) So how come you guys are the same? Lexi: Don’t watch Fox… else mummer. Kobe: Anyways, let’s practice. cut to Squidward as we now hear his inner thoughts. SQUIDWARD’S LIGHT SIDE: Why don’t you just tell them… it wouldn’t hurt them to know. SQUIDWARD’S DARK SIDE: Use your power, Squid… Don’t tell them… Become the person you most likely want to hate! SQUIDWARD’S LIGHT SIDE: Now I wonder why he never listens to you anymore… we transition to the end of the practice where Squidward goes near SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Hey Squid! Squidward: Yes, hello SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Don’t you just think it’s a bother that the match is on tomorrow? Can they even do that in a tournament? Squidward: Wouldn’t know for my life, SpongeBob. Maybe they can. I wanted to tell you something. SpongeBob: Is that I’m a moron? Squidward: No, no… it’s something else. Someone called me saying about “The Eleventh Hour”. SpongeBob: So, what do you want me to do with it? Squidward: I want you and me to see what it is. C’mon… SpongeBob, I’m only asking for something out of your yellow head. SpongeBob: Give me a minute. pulls out his diary to check what he has on today. It’s… nothing. SpongeBob: Yeah, I got nothing. cut to SpongeBob on his laptop searching about this thing. He types up “The Eleventh Hour” but it comes up with an ITV 2006 Drama starring Patrick Stewart.”, then “The Eleventh Hour, Basketball Team”, it doesn’t come up with anything. “The Eleventh Hour, Basketball Secret” then… Squidward: Why did you type secret in? SpongeBob: You can always find out with the word secrets if someone told you like you said. Squidward: What? shushes him as he presses the first search, a video pops up. Video Narration: Welcome to “The Eleventh Hour”, this is where we leak Bikini Bottom sports news and other stuff to with Bikini Bottom sports, mostly about the Bulldogs because we’re just awesome. Squidward: So that guy who phoned me about this was trying to help me? Cool… SpongeBob: That reminds me… I’ll put the heating on. Squidward: I’ll tell LeBron. SpongeBob: It’s Kobe… Squidward: Yeah… I was just stuck in the past. SpongeBob: Sometimes we all are. walks away as SpongeBob goes to turn on the heating. As SpongeBob comes back, he guesses what Squidward has done. Squidward goes to Kobe’s apartment as he knocks with his tentacle. Kobe opens the door. Kobe: You trying to convert me to art? Squidward: More like help you for tomorrow. lets him in as Squidward sits on their couch. Squidward: I had a call from someone who warned me about “The Eleventh Hour”. Turns out that they leak basketball news. Kobe: So… are they the reason why the next match is out tomorrow? Squidward: Could be. Kobe: We’ll still have to do it… but we’ll give them the upper hand. transition to the middle of the end of the match. Kobe: Hi guys… we’re live on YouTube now. Is it working? in the comment section agree with yes. Kobe: We are here for the fifth match in the tournament. It’s the Daisy Town Dandelions and we’re seriously beating them. to the end of the match. Kobe: We lost to them? That feels a bit weird doesn’t it? Squidward: I thought we won, the last time with you? Kobe: I think we’re all out of steam from the practice yesterday. leave the gym as “The Eleventh Hour” group get there through the back. They see that no one is there. EH Member 1: And you told me that the freeway was the best way to go. end. Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes